Angel of Mine
by Melinda Rose
Summary: LeoPiper songfic. Cuteness. :


**Another one from my 'Charmed' archive! Dedicated to hopeless romantics everywhere: ) **

**Melinda.**

**Song : Angel of Mine, by Monica.**

**Leo looked out the window at his and Piper's five girls in the backyard. Emma, Melinda, Jess, Clara, and Holly. Things were perfect, although a little hectic at times, but perfect. Leo was just wondering were Piper had got to, when he felt warm arms hold him tightly. **

"**Hi, Honey" He said. Without turning around, he knew it was his Piper. **

"**Hi" She said. Leo then turned around, and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. **

" **I have a surprise for you" Said Piper suddenly, after they finished kissing. **

"**Really? What?" Asked Leo. **

"**Well, if you orb us to P3, maybe you will find out." She answered, a smile playing on her lips. **

"**Oh" Said Leo, smiling back at her. He then wrapped his arms aground her, and they orbed off in that familiar blue light Piper always loved. A second later, they were at P3. Leo looked around, and smiled even more. The club was in candlelight, and there was the smell of roses everywhere **

"**Well, it's obvious we won't get much privacy at the manor." Said Piper. (The manor was really crowded, not only with Leo, Piper and their daughters, but also Phoebe, Cole and their daughter, Alyssa. Good thing Paige, Logan (her husband) and their kids moved out, or there would be no space at all. ) **

**Piper then kissed Leo lightly, and led him towards the stage. She turned the huge club radio on, and music softly began to play. She walked back over to him and placed her arms around his neck, and gently caressed his check. He wrapped his arms around her, and she placed her head gently on his chest. The words of the song started to fill P3. **

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine **

**She lifted her head, and he looked deep in her eyes – Those gorgeous brown eyes he'd love forever. **

**I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine **

**Again, she rested her head against his chest, and he held her close. She gently started to whisper the words of the song. **

**How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow **

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine **

**He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her gently on the forehead. **

"**I Love You, Piper". He whispered in her ear, the familiar words she'd heard a million times over and never got sick of hearing. **

" **And I love you, Leo" She whispered back. He kissed her passionately. She remembered their first kiss. It felt like a lifetime ago, although she could remember it like it was yesterday. **

**Nothing means more to me then what we share  
No one in this world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine **

**What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show **

**He held her even closer, and they gently rocked back and forth as the chorus once again filled the room. **

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show my love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine **

**She remembered why she fell in love with her angel. The way he loved her, the way he still loves her. The way they made it, after all those tears and struggles. Their life together so far, and that they still had forever together. **

**I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if they were new  
Every breath that I take  
The love that we make  
I only share it with you  
You, You, You, You  
**

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine **

**He looked at her, with the same loving eyes she knew so well. He pulled her into another long passionate kiss.  
"Thank you" She said softly.  
"For what?"  
"For being you" **

**This time, it was Piper's turn to pull Leo into a long, passionate kiss. **

**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine **

**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine **

**The song finished, and they pulled out of their kiss. Piper stared into her angel's eyes. After this long, he could still amaze her. What they shared was amazing, and they still had forever. Piper whispered gently into Leo's ears. **

"**I was born to love you, and I always will" She said, repeating the words she had said at their wedding. Leo looked at her, kissed her, and he too, said those familiar words **

"**All I am is yours" **

**With that, he wrapped his arms around her waist and they orbed out in those blue lights, to a familiar place Piper recognised as their cloud. They often went to their cloud, for a bit of privacy and alone time. They again kissed, and no words were said for a long time. **

**The End  
**


End file.
